1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a kettle for mixing material using dual acting agitators and, more particularly, to a kettle which is heated and is capable of mixing meltable material and maintaining the material in a homogenous liquid state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices are known for mixing material such as liquid chemicals and powdered or granular material. Often such devices include a vat in some form which is provided with one or more rotatable agitators to mix the contents of the vat into a homogeneous state. The agitators may include motor-driven paddle devices.
It is particularly important in the roadway pavement striping industry, for example, that the striping material be thoroughly and homogeneously mixed before it is applied to the pavement. In recent times it has become generally accepted to use a material for striping pavement having a thermoplastic resin as a main constituent. Such resin is available in powered form and must be heated to its liquid transition temperature before it can be applied. The mixing may be performed in batches in a heated kettle. However, the complete, homogeneous mixing of the powdered resin as it is melting into liquid form is essential to obtain an acceptable product.